supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Cherry Blossom
My Cherry Blossom is a fanfic about Martin, Satsuki and Maria before Maria died. Chapter 1 Martin was trying to get his spunky biracial 5-year old daughter ready for her first day of elementary school. " (Catch me, daddy!)" She said "Maria, be patient, darling!" He said. Satsuki smiled at the two as she was reading her favourite novel, Teito Monogatari, she mostly spoke Japanese, and her daughter grew up learning the language and her Japanese was fluent by the time she was 3 and she could read Japanese by the time she reached preschool. She was attracted to attractive guys in novels, and alternative history was her favourite. She had most of the novels, recieved by her parents, she also loved sukeban, which were delinquent girl films, despite being a loving parent, she was very fond of the dark and graphic stuff, especially Teito Monogatari, which were very popular in Japan, she prefered light novels than manga. A few minutes, Maria went up to her and sat next to her. "What's that you are reading, mommy?" She asked. Satsuki was usually nervous on replying to her daughter, she had a sadistic hobby sense and didn't really like telling her daughter what she reads in her spare time. Mikey walked in, Mikey was a Christian fundamentalist and hated everything Satsuki liked. "What the h***, Satsuki, Ichiro taught you better than read the Tale of the Imperial Capital to your kid!" He shouted at her. Satsuki looked angered, just because she didn't speak English doesn't mean she understood it, she understood a word, despite the language barrier. " (I wasn't even reading her it, why do you hate everything I like!)" She shouted angrily. Chapter 2 The family was getting ready for a sci-fi convention, in January 1989, Maria was dressed up as a gothic kimono girl, her mother was dressed in Tetsuo Shima's attire from AKIRA with the White top, red cape, jeans and boots, she used makeup for the bionic arm, and Mikey chose not to go, Ichiro decided to stay home and look after the house, even at the age of sixty-two, he was still a very able bodied man. Maria got into the backseat and her parents got into the front, with her mother in the passenger seat. on their way, the little girl had one thing on her mind: her next door neighbor and closest friend Joseph Wintergreen, a Canadian-American boy who defended her from a group of mean schoolgirls who bullied her, was going to be there with his mother, father, sister, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa and three brothers. When they arrived, A lot of people surronded her. "You've seen AKIRA?" One of them asked her. Satsuki's English was still getting there. "Yes, I love the manga," Satsuki said. "Can I have a photo with you?" She asked the Japanese woman. Satsuki was 5'4, the woman was 5'7, Her petite stature was perfect for the cosplay, while there, she got alot of photos. When they were done, Maria looked around for a certain boy with chartreuse green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and slightly tan skin by the name of Joseph Wintergreen. Suddenly, she spotted him at the entrance gate with his grandmother, cosplaying as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. "Oh, there he is, Mommy!" Maria cried. "There's Joseph!" "Maria!" Joseph said, running to her Joseph looked at her cosplay, she looked like a horror character. "Wow." Joseph said. Maria loved Star Wars aswell and her favorite character was Princess Leia, she loved how she broke the damsel role. Satsuki was seen reading her Teito Monogatari book. "What's that book your mom's reading?" He asked. "Teito Monogatari, grandpa buys it from Japan." Maria said. "Where did you meet her?" His grandmother asked. "We were at a Star Wars themed birthday party, she was dressed up as Darth Vader, I had a lightsaber fight, when I knocked off her helmet, I was shocked I was actually lightsaber dueling a girl, when it was time for snacks, When I saw her in helmet getting hassled by these sexist guests, I got up to help her, when she unleashed the most amazing display of violence and beauty I've ever seen, when she stomped on that guy's head, I knew..." Joseph said. Chapter 3 Little 3-year old Maria was seen playing with her Transformers and teddy bears, her father Martin, was watching Dukes of Hazzard on TV, Satsuki was reading AKIRA volume 1 The year was 1985, just a few months before Maria turned four, Satsuki just recently got the second AKIRA volume. Josephine, her father Derek and her mother Janis came over, Janis was good friends with Satsuki. The family entered, when Derek saw the General Lee car, he exploded. "Why do you watch this show?, It's racist!" He yelled. "This is my house, It's my TV, I like this show, I like Civil War history, don't like it, don't watch it, simple as that." He said. Maria then went over to her father. "お父さん, トランスフォーマーを見ることはできますか? (Daddy, Can I watch Transformers?)" She asked in Japanese. "Sure sweetie, after daddy is finished watching three episodes of his Dukes of Hazzard show." He said. "私はコンフェデレーションカーショーも見たい (I want to watch the Confederate Car show too)" She said. At the age of three, Maria mostly spoke Japanese, it was her first language, and she did speak English fluently. "Sure, princess, but be warned the images aren't suitable for children." He warned. Chapter 4 Joseph Wintergreen went over, he and Maria were both 6. The boy was wearing a pair of dark blue overalls, black and white sneakers, and a white and red striped short-sleeved shirt. When he went in, he saw Maria play on a weird game console that he'd never seen before. "This is a Famicom." She said "What's a Famicom?" He asked. "Japanese NES, Satsuki bought it all the way from Japan for her birthday, she loves it." Martin replied. He noticed some MAD magazines. "I like these magazines, they're hilarious, daddy kept them in good condition and he left them to me." She said. He went to the Spy vs. Spy sections after he read through a magazine. "Is there a game based of this?" He asked. "Hai, I got it with the console." She said. He sat next to her, while Maria played the game. "Is this game available on the NES?, it looks fun." He asked and said. "NES?" She asked, confused. Joseph looked a little shocked, he was shocked that his friend didn't know what an NES was. "No, it's only available in Japan at the moment." Martin said. "You know, Nintendo Entertainment System?" He asked. She shook her head. After that, Joseph had to teach his half-Japanese friend how to play a NES. Maria always found it hilarious when Joseph asked her when a Japan-only released game was going to come out in America. Satsuki purposely brought Japanese games over so she could laugh. The best part when her uncle brought her Nangoku Shirei: Spy vs. Spy, which was only released in Japan and since she didn't own a Commodore 64 where it had an English edition since her parents didn't own a computer, their sources of entertainment were the TV, toys for Maria and video game consoles He went up to her playing the game on her Famicom. "When is that game gonna come out in the States?" He asked her. "コモドール64を購入する (Buy a Commodore 64)" She replied in Japanese. Satsuki burst out laughing, Ichiro couldn't hide a smile from his face, Yuu looked highly amused. "Um, there is an English version on the Commodore 64, this version is only in Japanese." Ichiro said. Chapter 5 Satsuki recently got Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence VHS, Maria was 3. The family, including Matsuko and Sally, Ichiro laid down next to Matsuko and Mikey watched aswell. "Is it good?" Ichiro asked. "Yes, very good." Satsuki replied. Chapter 6 5-year old Maria in 1987 was reading a Captain America comic book, Josephina Armstrong came up to her with an angry look as the charm necklace she made with her new Mak-It Bak-It Oven bobbed around. "Stupid teachers, who's the allergic to coconuts kid?!" Josephina moaned as she held her Peaches n Cream Barbie doll in her left hand. The teachers said that there was a first-grader with a severe allergy to coconuts and it was banned and parents were sent letters home. "That's me, it can kill me, I inherited from my great-grandfather, if he ate it, his stomach would swell like a pregnant woman." She said. "Anything else?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. "Orange blossoms, they close my lungs up." Maria said. "Are you kidding?! That's our state flower?!" Josephina said in disbelief. She then looked in disbelief, but at what Maria was reading. "Are you serious?" Josephina asked. "What?" Maria asked. "You. Reading Marvel comics, that's a boy's thing!" She said. "You say my grandfather looks like a girl when he was a teen, he read Marvel or Timely comics too." Maria replied. She went back to reading. Chapter 7 It was 1987, Christmas. "Satsuki-chan!" Ichiro said. He saw his daughter and granddaughter watching King Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster. He remembered taking Satsuki to see it and loving it, he liked it too. " (King Ghidorah)" Maria said in Japanese. Maria, like her mom, was a huge fan of Godzilla movies. Maria opened her presents to reveal Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures, a Casey robot, a cassette tape player, The Big Wheel, He-Man action figures, G.I. Joe action figures and a play tent. Chapter 8 Maria was going to a friend's birthday party in 1986 of December. She was dressed up as Darth Vader, including helmet, which completely masked her voice. "I'll pick you up about 4:30, Maria." Mikey said. She nodded and got out. "Oh, hi there, are you here for Jake's birthday?" She said. "I am." She said, sounding like Darth Vader because of the helmet. She entered, she had her lightsaber, she noticed children her age wearing Yoda, Luke, Han Solo, Princess Leia and Stormtrooper outfits, Jake, who invited her was wearing a Yoda costume. "You know, what I've noticed? You're the only Darth Vader here!" The woman, Jake's mother said. She mimicked the breathing noises. "Why I'm I not suprised?" She said. It was now a lightsaber duel, she was paired up with a boy dressed as Luke Skywalker. "Okay, no hitting eachother over the face." Jake's dad said. The two nodded, then started, Maria was much faster than the boy, but the boy was just as good. Then an accidental hit with the lightsaber knocked her helmet off, The boy looked shocked, it was an Asian-American girl. She got up. " (You win)" She said. She got up. "What's your name?" He asked. "Maria, yours?" She replied. "Joseph, Joseph Wintergreen, my family's from Canada." He said. Chapter 9: First Word Martin, Maria and Satsuki was watching King Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster in the summer of 1983. Maria babbled as she sat on her mother's lap. "Ku......" Maria said. The two looked at her. "King Ghidowah...." Maria said. "Dad! Mom! Matsuko! Ichiro! Come quick!" Martin yelled. The four grandparents went into the room. "What's up, is Maria-chan okay?" Matsuko asked. "Maria said her first word!" Martin said, holding the toddler "She did?" Matsuko said. " (Come on honey, say it again.....)" Satsuki said. "King Ghidowah....." Maria babbled. "You mean to tell me, her first word was a three-headed dragon....." Martin said. "Godziwwa, Wodan, Mothwa...." Maria babbled. "Okay kid, we get it, you can talk." Martin said. The two Japanese grandparents found it absolutely hilarious. Sally couldn't supress a chuckle. Chapter 10: Robots! 2 1/2-year old Maria was sitting on the floor of the living room watching. The Kimmings-Tachimi had only one TV, and it was in the living room. It was September 1984, Maria was going through the kid's channel until she saw something catch her eye. She played with the remote until she saw something. They looked like the giant robots that Ichiro was on about. She heard names like Cybertron, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Jazz, Ironhide. It reminded her of those Diaclone toys she saw in Japan. Ichiro walked in. "Ojichan." She said. Ichiro sat down next to his very young granddaughter. "What's this, sweetie?" He asked. "It's a show called Twansfowmers, I wike it." She said. Ichiro now knew what he was going to get his granddaughter for her third birthday. "They wook wike Diaclone Car Wobo." She said. "Hm, they most of imported it to America, but under a different name." He said. Transformers, known to Ichiro, was originally a Japanese idea, when he went to Japan for holidays, he heard of Japanese robots that could change into objects such as cars. " (Satsuki, can you come in here for a moment?)" Ichiro asked. Satsuki came in. " (Hm?)" She asked. " (Maria was watching this show about giant robots that turn into cars and planes, what do you think about Maria having toys from the franchise?)" He asked. Satsuki looked at her daughter, she seemed to like it, she clapped her hands at the flashing lights. " (They remind me of Diaclone and Microman, remember that?)" He asked. " (They must of rebranded both and put them in one franchise for worldwide)" She said. " (Hm, The Transformers might be released in Japan)" Ichiro replied back. Chapter 11: How are you not even crying?! Joseph was in a state of shock from seeing Optimus Prime die while Maria stayed pretty chill and relaxed. He looked at Maria playing with the Transformers she had got for her fourth birthday. "Maria, how can you be so calm?" He asked. "Hm, Well, Joe, death doesn't really affect me as much, it just doesn't affect me, My mommy told me death is apart of life, Optimus' death is very shocking, but unsurprising." She said. She then put some of the figures down. "Megatron and Optimus Prime were fighting, they sacrificed themselves to destroy eachother, That happens alot in wars." She said. Maria, unusual for a four-year old girl had a detailed knowledge on warfare and weaponry.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86